Yuri on ice AU
by writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: (based on an AU by aina-p on Tumblr) AU where upcoming world champion Viktor Nikiforov pretends to be an amateur at ice skating just so he can get lessons from the cute, oblivious skating teacher next door.


**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction and I'm not that much of an avid writer, so I'm sorry if there are any Grammar errors. Please let me know and also giving a review would be great. I'm going to try to get the next chapter Thursday, I'm sorry I know it's short, I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer.**

 **Thank you,**

 **CC**

Yuuri had been ice skating ever since he was a little kid, though it was mainly because of a girl he's always enjoyed it. Yuri had always wanted to go into competitive skating but he does not have the confidence for it.

Yuuri wanted to do something with his skating skill, so he decided to hold lessons. This allowed him to make a little extra money on the side. He also finds it fun working with the little kids and occasional teenager.

Victor was excited to see Japan. This is his vacation for this year, though he won't be able to stay long because he's planning on competing in ice skating for the first time. He's plans to see popular tourist attractions and maybe even meet someone cute.

The plane ride felt so long but he was glad he was finally here. After eating he was thinking he would go for a skate. He plans to do some casual skating, but might also practice his routine.

At the front entrance there was a sign for ice skating lessons. He greets the girl at the front desk and she comments how he must not be from around here. He was just about to enter the skating rink, when something caught his eye. He stopped, there was an exceptionally cute Japanese man skating with some kids, Victor just hoped they weren't his. He asked the girl at the desk about him and she said he was hosting ice skating lessons.

Victor had the most wonderful idea. He walked back out onto the skating rink.

"HI! Your hosting ice skating lessons, right?"

Yuuri turn his head to see a very attractive very well built foreigner waving at him. He expected a little child to pop out from behind his leg, but there was no one there. All Yuuri could do was stand there looking very confused.

"I'm Victor, I'm here for skating lessons"

"um...ok"

"can you help me on the ice?"

Though Victor could tell he was not convinced, he didn't care. In his eyes he succeeded, the man had taken his hand and was guiding him onto the ice.

"I'm Yuuri, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" Victor said with a sly smile.

"so is this your first time skating?"

"Yep"

"Really!?"

" _Positive~"_

Though it was odd teaching someone probably older than him to skate it was, but it was slightly arousing to be holding hands and skating with someone so attractive. Yuuri's hands would get so sweaty even though it was fairly cold inside the rink.

"Wow your doing so good!"

This is only his second day skating with Yuuri, but he wanted to make a move. He was staying slightly behind yuuri.

Victor pretended to trip, he ended up falling on top of Yuuri, _just as he planned~_ Victor supported himself on his hands and and open his eyes to see a heavily blushing Yuuri.

"Umm" Is all Yuuri could say.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Yuuri wondered if Victor had planned this, he kind of hoped he did~. Yuuri ended up having to slightly push Victor off him. He extended a hand to help Victor up.

" _Thanks~"_

"Um, no problem"

They skated together for the next couple of hours. Yuuri caught Victor staring at him on more than one occasion.

"well that's all our time"

"hmm"

"What?"

"nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner."

"What"

"You heard me, what do you say?"

"Um, ok"

"Great! Meet me outside the rink in 3 hours."

"Ok"

 _3 hours later_

"Hiiiii, Yuuri!"

"hey, Victor"

"So, where are we gonna go?"

"What?"

"what?"

"This is my second day here you have to show me around!"

"ok"

Victor thinks he's finally getting through to Yuuri. They went to a small restaurant nearby, where they eat and chat. Yuuri was being so cute!

"So your family runs a hot spring?"

"Yep!, it's really relaxing."

"I would love to go there someday"

"Do you..want to come tomorrow, maybe?"

This surprised Victor, Yuuri was warming up to him, maybe?

"Absolutely!"


End file.
